


If you’d like

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sharing a Bed, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: sharing a bed
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	If you’d like

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. Enjoy.

“You can stay if you want,” Daisy mumbled as she watched Sousa turn to leave her bunk. Dying took a lot out of her. He had just helped her get back to her bunk at The Lighthouse and she didn’t want to be alone.

“What?” he turned around with a soft expression on his face.

“I-uh I really don’t want to be alone right now,” she exhaled, “So you could stay if you’d like to. You look like you could use some rest too.”

“Is that,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “Is it ok if I stay?” 

“Of course it is, no one will think twice,” she assured.

As if that was all he needed to hear, he walked fully back into her room and toed off his shoes. Daisy scooted over to make room for him and held the blanket up invitingly. He slid in next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She settled into his side and let out a content sigh. She had never felt more alive.


End file.
